Avatar: Child of two worlds
by Go4thegold
Summary: A new person enters the Avatar world, and brings with him many problems
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

Avatar: Child of Two Worlds

Prologue:

I walk through fields of grass

I climb the tallest mountains

I look towards the night sky

And what do I see

I see many stars

Almost close enough to touch

And in that instant I wonder

"What lies beyond?"

Chapter 1: The Arrival

Aang stepped outside of the Southern Air Temple, unable to sleep, he decided to go outside and get some fresh air. As Aang made his way out, he stopped and turned his head upward towards the night sky, where he saw stars all around him. Aang closed his eyes and sighed; he couldn't help but think about times before, when the world was at war, and his friends had traveled together to try and bring peace. That was a year and a half ago, however, as the world was finally at peace. And while he still saw his friends occasionally during missions to try and rebuild after the war, he and his friends have since grown apart.

Aang looked up at the night sky again, only this time he saw something streak across the sky and land not very far from the Southern Air Temple, and, although it posed no danger to the temple, Aang decided it would be best for him to investigate. "Hey buddy" Aang said, "we've got something to see, and then I promise we'll head right back." Appa, who was really a large bison-like creature with six legs and the ability to fly, gave an unpleasant but compliant groan, and soon he, Aang, and Aang's other companion animal, Momo, a cross between a Lemur and a Bat, were all off to se what had landed.

As the group approached the landing sight, Aang saw what appeared to be a person seemingly walking away from the place where the meteor crashed and immediately decided to land and help him. Aang quickly approached the person to find a young man, roughly the same age as his friends Sokka and Zuko, passed out on the ground. Upon further investigation, Aang discovers that the man is wearing robes the likes of which he has never seen before. "I know just who to take you to." Aang says, resolving to help the young man. He subsequently sighs and says "Well Appa, seems we're going to have a little detour on our journey." Appa quickly grunts with compliance, taking on Aang and the stranger, and thus taking off for the Southern Water tribe, and for the person who has filled his thoughts since the war ended.


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

The cold air was blowing at Aang's face, and it stings like a thousand knives, but Aang knew that the one person who could possibly help the passenger he has taken along with him. His perseverance paid off, for soon he spotted the Southern Water Tribe, home of Sokka, a brave and sometimes arrogant warrior, and Katara, the healer and fighter. It was because of Katara's healing abilities that Aang came here, for she might be able to help the as yet unnamed man.

As Aang made his descent, several Water Tribe children swarmed around Appa, exited to see Aang, who was riding Appa's back. As Aang stepped off, he was greeted by Hakoda, chief of the tribe and Katara and Sokka's father. "Chief, Hakoda, I need to speak with Katara, its urgent!" Aang said abruptly. Hakoda folded his arms and said to Aang, "Well your'e a little late, Katara and Sokka are both long gone. They actually went to see you." "Monkeyfeathers", Aang said, "I must have been so desperate to get here that I flew right over them" "It's alright, just head back, and you'll probably meet up with them on the way" Hakoda spoke reassuringly. "Iknow, I know." Aang said. "I'm just annoyed that I went all this way just to turn around." And on that note, Aang jumped on Appa's back, and began his journey back to the Air Temple, keeping a keen eye out for his friends. They were nowhere in sight, however, as Aang reached his home, so he began to contemplate where they might be. "Kyoshi Island" Aang suddenly said as he realized where his friends might be, and with that, quickly headed in the direction of the island, and hopefully, help for the stranger.

As Aang approached the island, he saw a ship on the shore, with several people gathered around it. Appa Quickly let out a loud grunt, and everyone's eyes quickly turned to him and Aang. Aang stepped off of Appa's back, and is greeted by Sokka. "Aang, good to see you again" Sokka said. "I wish I could have come here under better circumstances, but I got sidetracked." On that note, Aang brings the stranger off of Appa's back, and quickly speaks to Katara. "I found this man near where a meteor fell," Aang says, "he's still alive, but he needs medical help." "I'll do what I can" Katara said, taking the stranger into a nearby house.

Katara begins waterbending to try and find out what ails the stranger and how to treat him, but immediately, problems arise. "This can't be right" Katara says, "This is unlike anything I've seen before, it's impossible to diagnose. Aang, you said this man was hit by a meteor; the kind of person who could survive something like that couldn't be human." "I didn't say that he was directly hit by the meteor, just near the area where the meteor hit." Aang responded. "Even still", katara said, but just as she was about to say more, the stranger started to wake up.

"Where… am…I?" the stranger spoke. "It's okay, you're safe here" Katara said. "Do you know what happened to you?" the stranger spoke again, this time speaking just one word "N…No". "Do you remember anything?" Katara asked. The stranger, who at this point had sat himself up, spoke again. "Not much" He replied. "Can you tell me who you are?" Katara asked. "noah" The stranger muttered under his breath. "What was that?" Katara asked. "That's my name" the stranger responded, "Noah"


	3. Chapter 3: The Stranger

Chapter 3: The stranger

The company gathered did not know what to make of this mysterious person. The most they knew was his name, Noah, and that was strange enough. Katara began to ask Noah about what had happened to him before he arrived, but Noah simply said that he does not remember much apart from his name and other basic information. "The most recent thing I remember was waking up here" He said. "Other than that, everything is a blank". "Perhaps all you need is some rest." Katara said. "There's a house on the edges of the village that has been empty for awhile, you can get some rest there." "Thank you" Noah said. "But I could also use some food" "One of us will send some food over to the house" A bystander said. "Thank you again" Noah said as he got himself up and headed toward the aforementioned house.

About an hour later, one of Kyoshi Island's all-female soldiers, the Kyoshi Warriors, arrived at Noah's house with some food for the stranger. Just as she was about to knock on the door, Noah emerged, much to her surprise. Noah, clearly surprised by the appearance of this young woman, said nothing. "I brought you something to eat" The woman said rather nervously. "Thank you" Noah responded, "Your kindness is much appreciated." "It was nothing" the woman said "many of the other warriors were deciding who would bring the food to you and I volunteered." "Still, thank you," Noah said "You show initiative, and that's good for a person." Noah saw that the woman was blushing under her white makeup. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Noah said. "It's nothing" said the woman. "It wasn't out of initiative, but I just felt like I had to do it" the woman said. "I see" Noah said. "But still, you did something nice, and I thank you for that" "Like I said, it was nothing" The woman said. "Would you like to come inside, it's getting windy out." Noah asked. "I can't" said the woman "I have to get back to the other warriors" "You mentioned these "warriors" before. Who are they?" Noah asked. The Kyoshi Warriors, they're a group of warriors, including myself, who act as the island's protectors." The woman said. "I see" said Noah. "Forgive me for asking, but I saw a statue of a woman at the center of the village while I was on my way here, who is she?" "She is Avatar Kyoshi," the woman said. "A native to this island, she helped establish a government on this Island centuries ago, and she also created the Kyoshi Warriors to help protect it." "I see, well, thank you again" said Noah. "Like I said, it was nothing" said the woman as she began to walk away. "Wait!" Noah said. "What is it?" the woman asked. "I never got your name" Noah said. "Ty Lee" she responded, and began walking back to her fellow warriors.

That night, Noah was dreaming that he was surrounded by flames; he could hear the screams of people all around him. As he looked up, he saw a tall dark figure floating above him. Suddenly, it looked him in the eye.


	4. Chapter 4: The Monster

Chapter 4: The Monster

Noah awoke, breathing heavily, and covered in a cold sweat. He was clearly confused about what his dream was about. Noah looked outside and noticed it was still dark out. As he looked out further towards the bay, Noah noticed the reflection of the Moon's reflection off the water. Putting his clothes on and heading outside, Noah looked up towards the almost-full moon, and stares at it, almost transfixed by its glow, for several minutes. After finally looking away from the moon, Noah looked toward the horizon and noticed it was almost sunrise. Noah sighs and says to himself "I guess I'd better get to training". And on that note, he heads into the woods.

Later that morning, Ty Lee heads over to Noah's hut to check on him. After knocking on his door and getting no response, she grows concerned. "Noah" she calls out, fruitlessly, "Noah" She says again, getting no response. At this point, Ty Lee enters the hut and heads toward the bedroom. "Noah" she calls out one more time, and as she is met with nothing yet again, Ty Lee says to herself "This is bad". Over at the hall where the Kyoshi Warriors train, Ty Le suddenly bursts in, clearly worried. "What happened?" The warriors' leader, Suki asked. "Noah's Gone" Ty lee said. "I looked around his hut and fund no trace of him" She explained in a panicked tone. Suki, clearly worried, says to the other warriors to divide and search for Noah. "Leave no stone unturned" Suki says "Once you're finished examining an area, head back to an area you searched previously. We'll start at the center of town and spread out from there. Do I make my self clear?" All the warriors nod in response. "Good" Suki says "Now lets get moving"

The warriors leave the training hall, but just as they do, they all run into, who else, but Noah. Breathing heavily, covered in sweat, but otherwise fine, the discovery catches all of the Kyoshi Warriors off guard. "What happened to you?" Ty Lee yelled out in a fit of rage. "Calm down" Suki said, placing a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder "I'm sure he has a good explanation for giving us all such a scare." Suki said in an annoyed tone. "If you were all worried about what happened to me" Noah said "I was just out getting some exercise." "Fair enough" Suki said "but you shouldn't be exerting yourself like this, you've only just recovered." "I feel fine" Noah said "so you shouldn't have to worry about me" "Speaking of which" Suki said "is your memory beginning to come back?" "No" Noah said "But who knows".

Later that day, when Noah had returned from another session of training, Ty Lee came over and spoke with him again. Inside his hut, Ty Lee finds Noah sitting on the edge of his bed, as Ty Lee approaches him cautiously; Noah looks up and says "You're perfectly welcome here, you know." "I just thought I might come and check up on you again" Ty Lee says. "Well, I'm right here, so what is it?" Noah asks. Ty Lee takes a seat by Noah's side and asks "Is there something that you remember?" Noah releases a deep breath and then says to Ty Lee "You are the only person I would be willing to talk to about this. Note that what I am about to tell you is more of a nightmare, but it did seem familiar in some way." "Go on" Ty Lee said. "I remember dreaming about being surrounded by flames; my ears were filled with the screams of people suffering. I remember looking up towards the sky and seeing the dark outline of a person floating above me, and suddenly, it looked me in the eye." "And then?" Ty Le asked. "I woke up" Noah said "Now listen" Noah said "before you leave, I want you to promise me that you will never breathe a word about what you just heard to anyone else" "Don't worry" Ty Lee said "I promise" "Thank you" Noah said "and I appreciate you stopping by" "It was nothing" Ty Lee said, and thus headed back to the other Kyoshi warriors.

Later that night, many residents of Kyoshi Island are awoken by both the apparent sounds of a beast roaring, and the ground shaking beneath their feet. Many Islanders leave their homes and discover to their horror, a giant ape-like creature with a long tail. The Kyoshi warriors, obviously coming out to see what was going on, were all caught of guard. Suddenly, the beast swings its tail towards the group of soldiers, and, in the blink of an eye, Suki draws out her sword and severs the beasts tail. The monster remains still for but a moment, and then begins to shrink. As time passes the true Identity of the monster, is revealed. Once the transformation is complete, the being that stands in place of the monster that was, is none other than, Noah


	5. Chapter 5: The Outsider

Chapter 5: The Outsider

Noah got to his feet, and saw the many faces surrounding him. The memory of what had just happened came at him in an instant, and when it did, the shock was so great that Noah quickly took off into the woods that bordered the village; running away from the people he knew saw him as a monster now. Noah stopped for just a moment to catch his breath, knowing that someone is surely looking to kill him, not realizing that the people of the village he just rampaged in were still in just as much of a shock as Noah was. Back at the village, many villagers who were awoken by Noah's rampage were still contemplating what needed to be done, and then finally, one of the Kyoshi Warriors spoke up. "What are we going to do now?" She asks. This seems to bring the rest of the crowd out of their collective shock. Suki speaks up and says "What we must do to protect the Island" Ty Lee spoke up and asked if Noah was truly a threat. "He transformed into that monster once already" Suki said "He could easily do it again" "Are you sure?" Ty Lee asked, "After the tail was cut off, Noah quickly turned back to normal" "And what guarantee do we have that the tail will grow back?" Suki asked back "It just seems wrong" Ty Lee said "You saw Noah's face; he was just as shocked as any of us about what happened." "And do you think it can be controlled?" Suki asked "Because if it can't, then it's just a matter of time until something like this happens again" "You don't know that" Ty Lee said "It doesn't matter" said Suki "but I have to do what's best for the Island, if you want to stay behind, so be it." And on that note, al the other Kyoshi warriors headed into the woods.

Noah, wondering what was about to become of him, and knowing that he could not escape the island, looked up towards the night sky. In that instant, a memory of his surfaced, and suddenly, as if it were mere child's play, he takes off and flies away. The journey is anything but easy for Noah, however, as he is rapidly growing tired. Suddenly he sees a Cliffside, and flies towards it, hoping that there might be some form of shelter there. Upon landing he sees nothing but a shrine, and, out of fatigue, decides to head inside and sleep there for the night. The next morning, Noah awoke to find a middle aged man by his side. "Aahh, good, I thought you were dead" Said the man "Now tell me, what were you doing in our shrine?" Noah got to his feet and said "A little ruder than I would have expected, but if you must know, I came here from Kyoshi Island and was very fatigued, so I walked into that shrine, and fell asleep in one corner." At the mention of Kyoshi Island, the old man is caught off guar, and, in a panicked tone, asks "How are you even still alive? The cold water should have killed you before you even woke up, and that's not even thinking about the miles of ocean you would need to cross in order to get here" Noah, knowing the man would likely not believe the truth, crafts a simple, but believable lie. "Waterproof clothes" Noah says "and I'm also a very fast swimmer" He concludes. "Well" the man says, believing Noah's story, "I'm sure you must be hungry." "That would be much appreciated" said Noah as the man led him to his home.

Plates of food covered the table where Noah sat, the man that had taken him in said he was amazed that Noah managed to survive an ordeal as rough as swimming the distance from Kyoshi Island to Chin. "I've done harder treks" Noah said as he ate his way through his second plate of food. "I can see just how hungry you were" said the man "Then again; I'm not very surprised, what with what you just did." "I can't thank you enough for what you did for me" Noah said "but I must be going now" "No, please stay" said the man "You need your rest" "That is a kind offer, but I am afraid I can't accept it" Said Noah. "If you could give my regards to the cook that would be much appreciated" Noah said as he headed for the door. "Goodbye stranger" Noah said, before finally closing the door.

Later that night, Noah stumbled upon what appeared to be a tournament, challenging fighters from all over to compete. Suddenly, something stirred inside Noah, something that just had to be let out. And Noah knew in an instant that this tournament was for him, so he signed himself up, and after some waiting, stepped into the arena to face his challenge. "What's your name kid?" an announcer asked Noah. Noah didn't realize he needed to have a name, and so spoke out the first thing that came to mind. "The Outsider" Noah said, and then, as the announcer yelled out his false name, he stared face-to face with his challenge, The Blind Bandit.


	6. Chapter 6: The Warning

Chapter 6: The Warning

Toph had won, she knew it, she knew after hearing the screams of her opponent, and the crash from his body hitting the wall that the match was over. "And the winner, for the fourth year in a row" the announcer spoke to the audience, "The Blind Bandit". The moment that sentence ended, the audience immediately erupted in screams, and Toph loved it, although the girl had been blind since birth, she still managed to use her earthbending abilities to be able to sense vibrations within the ground, allowing her to draw a basic picture in her mind about her surroundings. It was not long before she received her prize, the enormous belt that signified her as the victor of the tournament, and as she held the belt in her hands, a wide grin appeared across her face, and all the scrams from the audience disappeared, if only for a moment.

"But wait," the announcer suddenly spoke to the audience, "Is there anyone within your masses who believes that he or she can take on this young champion, please step forward." One moment later, the announcer held before the audience, a large, brown sack, that chimed as though there were loose pieces of metal inside it. "And if that person should emerge from the ring victorious" the announcer continued, "he or she will receive the sum of no less than one-thousand Gold Pieces" By that time the audience had all but gone silent, and Toph could understand, someone would have to be one of three things, brave, skilled, or downright foolish to possibly go against her. As if to prove her point, last year, no one had even volunteered to step forward, leaving Toph with an extra thousand gold pieces she didn't have before. Toph wondered if the same thing would happen again this year, when, in one instant, she heard it, the voice saying that he would step forward, and go against Toph in a battle that would likely end with him unable to properly function ever again.

"So, who is this man who dares to come forth and fight?" the announcer immediately says to the young man who accepted the challenge. A moment of silence passed before the young man said anything at all, "The Outsider" the person said, and in that instant, the audience immediately proceeded to boo the challenger. Using her abilities, Toph managed to draw a better mental picture of the man who stood before her, he was roughly a solid six feet tall, seventeen or eighteen years old, and had an extremely muscular build, the typical earthbender build, but Toph knew that she would beat this one just like all the others.

Soon the young man took a stance, and immediately, Toph sent a large mass of ground running towards him, but the young man quickly jumped out of the way. Soon afterwards, the young man landed on the ground beside himself, and, using his seemingly inhuman agility, lauched himself towards Toph, and one moment later, managed to land a punch right to Toph's stomach. The force of the punch was so great that it ended up sending Toph flying all the way across the arena, into the wall on the other side. Everything had happened so fast that virtually no one could quite understand what just happened. Even the one who challenged Toph suddenly felt a surge of shock and regret come over him, and so, as if out of pure instinct, he began running towards the now motionless body of the blind bandit. As he reached her body, he placed two of his fingers on the side of her neck, and in that instant, he breathed a sigh of relief. "She's alright" the man said to the audience, hearing nearly everyone else breathe a similar sigh of relief, the man proceeded to leave the arena. "Wait!" the announcer suddenly called back to the young man, who looked back briefly. "You forgot this" the announcer said as he tossed the bag of gold coins to the young man, who managed to catch it easily. As the young man stared at the bag of coins for what seemed like an eternity, he immediately turned around, and left it by Toph's side. "She's the champion, she deserves it" the young man said "But thank you for the chance to fight." He continued, and on that note, left the arena, the audience still trying to piece together what happened.

Elsewhere, Aang and his friends, after a long day of searching for Noah, decided to set up camp in a wooded area for the night. The group decided that they would sleep in shifts in case somebody came along in the middle of the night and tried to attack them. Ty Lee, the least experienced member of the group, and the most uneasy about their mission at hand, decided that she would take the first shift. "Very well" Sokka, the group's leader said, "just remember to wake one of us up in an hour and a half". "Can do." Ty Lee said, as everyone quickly nodded off to sleep. As he dreamt, Aang saw a vision of an old man wearing red and black robes, and he instantly recognized that man as Roku, the Avatar Spirit's previous incarnation.

"Aang" Roku said, "listen to me closely, for what you are about to hear will be very hard for you to understand." Aang, not sure what to make of what Roku just said, immediately asked Roku what the matter was, and the answer Aang received was more of a shock to him than anything he could have imagined. "There is a danger to your world that is fast approaching, a threat so powerful, that not even the Avatar will be able to stop it". Aang, shocked and tacken aback by the warning Roku has given to him, immediately asks him questions such as "Why?" and "How?". "I don't know what the danger is that faces your world, but I do know this much, in order for the world to have even a chance of survival, you must seek out the child of two worlds."


End file.
